Meeting Thine Pixilated DOOM
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: The Reikai Tantei go over Autumn's house and attempt to save her mind from being dissolved by video games. Unfortunately lightning strikes and they get sucked right into the game. R
1. Default Chapter

Dream: Hello! Since my ideas for short fanfics keep piling up, I've decided that I'm going to write some of them before I lose the list.

Zero: Yeah, Yeah, nobody cares. Just tell them about this story.

Dream: Well, this is an idea I've had for a long time now. I came up with it before Anime Idiots Convention ever came into my mind. I can't take all the credit for it, though. EternalBlackNight helped with the idea. Actually, he helped a lot since I never would've come up with it if he hadn't introduced me to the game. Oh, and then there's Winter -iel -o burzum who also helped with the idea.

Zero: The story pairings are as usual, Autumn/Kurama and Flash/Hiei. As usual, there probably won't be a lot of romance.

Dream: Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Flash and Lioness belong to Winter -iel -o burzum. Vlad and Hinote belong to EternalBlackNight.

Zero: This is going to be a one chapter fanfic, though it might wind up being two chapters depending on how Dream's mind is functioning at the moment.

Dream: Yup! Well, without further adieu...the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meeting Thine Pixilated Doom, part 1**:

It was a stormy fall day in New York. But it wasn't just any storm. No, this storm was the remains of a Hurricane that had hit Florida and other southern east coast states. The rain was pouring down upon the earth like poo rains upon cars from a pigeon with diarrhea. The town seemed deserted. Since everyone sane was inside their nice, cozy homes, the streets were empty of people. Well, almost empty. On a small side street, a group of teenagers was running to find shelter.

Leading the way was a boy with long crimson hair that was plastered to his face by the rain. His emerald eyes were narrowed in an attempt to keep water from getting in them. He had a yellow rain jacket on with the hood up. He had matching rain boots. Running right behind him was a short boy dressed completely in black. He had his black hair spiked up. Miraculously, it hadn't been affected by the rain. His red eyes displayed anger. He obviously didn't want to be out there.

Next to the short boy was a girl about the same height as him. She wore on her head a black baseball cap with the label 'Yu Yu Hakusho' on it. She was wearing a black raincoat and black boots up to about her knees. Her long black hair was pulled under her hat except for her silver bangs. She was trying to see through the rain with her golden eyes.

A little bit behind them was a taller boy. He had a dark navy blue raincoat and black steel-toed boots. His normally curly brown hair was flattened to his head by the water. His eyes were protected from the water by his glasses.

Bringing up the rear of the group was a boy with reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green raincoat and black boots. He had his hood up to protect his gelled hair. At the rear of the rear was a tall boy with orange hair. He was wearing a blue raincoat and black boots. He had his arms over his head to keep water from getting to his hair, completely forgetting that he had a hood.

The group finally made it to their destination: the house of their friend Autumn. They pressed close to the wall since the rain wasn't falling as hard there. The boy with the red hair rang the doorbell three times, remembered the doorbell only worked when it wanted to, and walked over to the window he knew was Autumn's.

"AUTUMN!" He yelled as loud as possible. Then he waited for the thud of her falling out of her chair in surprise. It never came.

"You sure she's home, Kurama?" The boy with reddish brown eyes, Yusuke, asked.

The redhead, Kurama, shrugged, "The lights are on, so chances are she's home."

Now, if Autumn had had clear blinds over her windows, Kurama would have seen that she was staring at her computer screen with her mouth hanging open and her stormy blue eyes unblinking under her dark brown bangs. Her fingers moved over the keys of her computer as she stared, completely oblivious to anything else. But, Autumn doesn't have clear blinds over her windows. If she did, Kurama would be a very happy fox boy.

Kurama went over to the doorbell and pushed it again. Inside the house, Autumn's demon rabbit sighed. He hopped off of Autumn's bed. He stood about 2 feet in height. He had sloppy white hair and two big floppy black bunny ears sprouting from the sides of his head. He had little freckles on his cheeks under his big brown eyes. At the time he was wearing an oversized, ice blue, long sleeved shirt that had a white snowflake on the front. He also had on oversized black shorts that had a hole in the back for his fluffy white tail and fuzzy white bunny slippers. He ran quickly to the kitchen and up to the door.

"Ok...now how do I do this...?" The small demon asked as he stared up at the doorknob.

He pulled his long sleeves up his arms so that his hands weren't covered and started hopping up and down to try and get the doorknob. He finally grabbed onto it and wound up hanging there trying to turn it. He fell on his bottom and hissed. Then he went to the dining room and pushed a chair into the kitchen. Climbing onto the chair, he was finally able to turn the doorknob.

"Finally!" The tall ugly boy, known by all as Kuwabara, said.

Kurama patted the rabbit demon on the head, "Hello, Tenka. Where's Autumn?"

The rabbit's tail twitched as he hopped down from the chair and pulled it back so the others could come in. "She's in her room."

"Why didn't she respond when I...?" Kurama began but was cut off by Tenka.

"Her mind is being devoured by an evil force bent on turning the current generation of human children into mindless zombies that live only for the joy of earning 'points', otherwise known as a video game."

The group of teens stared at the rabbit demon. Yusuke pointed, "You've been hanging around Autumn too much."

"Well, it's kind of hard _not_ to hang around her when we live in the same house!" Tenka responded, rolling his eyes.

Flash, the girl of small stature, closed the door. She took off her boots and raincoat. The others did the same. Kurama, being unable to leave a chair sitting in the middle of the kitchen, moved the chair back to the dining room. He and the others then followed Tenka to Autumn's room. There they saw Autumn sitting at her computer.

Kurama walked over and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't blink. He did, "Err....Autumn? Are you alright?"

"The human you have called is not available right now. Please hang up and try again later." Autumn responded in a mechanical, emotionless voice.

The group that was crowded around Autumn exchanged looks. Tenka started laughing. Everyone turned their attention to the computer screen as they heard a computerized voice yell, "ROSE WHIP!"

"It's Yu Yu Hakusho 3: Tokubetsuhen!!" The boy with normally curly hair, Hinote, yelled happily.

"Yu Yu Hakusho 3....?" Yusuke let his question trail off.

Hinote pointed at the screen. On the left side of the screen was a digital, pixilated Kurama wearing the yellow outfit from the Dark Tournament. On the other side of the screen was a pixilated Karasu. Autumn held down some buttons and pixilated Kurama performed the Fuuka embujin attack, knocking pixilated Karasu down.

"Ha-ha! That's the end of the fox molesting freak!" Yusuke pointed and laughed at Karasu on the screen.

Autumn absently dug her teeth into the hand that was close to her face without ever removing her gaze from the screen or moving her hands from the keyboard. Yusuke screeched in pain and pulled his hand back. Autumn still didn't stop the game.

"I think video games are bad for her health." Yusuke growled, rubbing his hand, "Or rather her playing video games is bad for _my_ health."

Kuwabara pointed at the screen, somehow managing to remember that if his hand got anywhere near Autumn's face it would be bitten, "Karasu's back up and he's missing his mask!"

"He'll be harder to beat then..." Kurama frowned.

Autumn grinned evilly as Karasu changed into his blonde form. She pushed some buttons and pixilated Kurama changed to pixilated Youko Kurama. Autumn let out a soft 'squee' at the sight of the fox. With one attack of Youko's grass sword Karasu was down and out.

Autumn threw her arms up into the air, "WOOHOO! First the battle then the world! All shall fall before the Awesome might of the flower boy! MUAHAHAHA!"

"I resent that." Kurama glared.

Autumn fell out of her chair in surprise. She landed on her butt facing the group and pointing, "AAAH! I'm hallucinating! Harmony was right! I shouldn't have spent 12 hours straight staring at the computer screen without blinking or moving! Aw fridge! Harmony was right! _AGAIN!_ Damn stupid fox! Stop being right!"

Autumn then proceeded to bash her head into the ground repeatedly. Kurama had to tackle her in order to make her stop. He sat up, holding the struggling girl tightly in his arms. She started to howl mournfully. Those with free hands covered their ears.

The boy with spiky hair, Hiei, hissed, "Kurama, shut that thing up or I _will_ kill it!"

"I am not an it!!" Autumn growled. Since Hiei was close by, she clamped her jaws around his leg.

Hiei let out a yelp of pain and started kicking his leg out to get Autumn off. Hinote sat down in Autumn's computer chair and started playing a match as Touya against Genkai. Yusuke looked over his right shoulder while Kuwabara looked over his left. Flash crossed her arms on top of Hinote's head and rested her chin on her arms. Hinote was about to say something when there was a clap of thunder and the lights flickered briefly.

Autumn let go of Hiei and walked over to the computer, "That's funny...Usually the computer turns off when the lights flicker..."

Kurama and Hiei crowded around the others. Hinote then realized the game had frozen, "GRARR! I was winning!! How could this happen to me?!"

"Hinote...your health is over here." Flash pointed at the left of the screen where an almost empty health bar was located.

Hinote looked back and forth between Touya's almost empty health bar and Genkai's almost full one. He narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped, "Shut up."

It was then that a bolt of lightning hit the house, causing the power to go out. Everyone blinked rapidly to try and see in the dark. Flash's golden eyes narrowed, "Alright, who's got their hand on my ass?"

"That's not as important as figuring out who's sitting on my lap!" Hinote yelled.

"Oh my frogs! I can't feel my squeedlyspooch!" Autumn shrieked in terror, her blue eyes wide.

Kurama's emerald eyes closed as he sighed, "Autumn, squeedlyspooch is not a body part, therefore you do not have a squeedlyspooch and therefore you can not feel it."

"Oh..." Autumn laughed.

Hinote pat Autumn's head, "Autumn...? Why are you sitting on my lap?"

"Wha? Hinote? Where's Santa?" Autumn narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, I really want to know whose hand is on my ass." Flash fidgeted nervously.

Kurama elbowed Hiei, "Hiei, stop that! It's not right to take advantage of a lady in the dark!"

"What the hell are you talking about, fox?! I'm not doing anything!!" Hiei yelled, embarrassed.

Flash let out a low growl, "Hiei, you are so dead."

"Erm...is it supposed to do that?" Kuwabara asked, referring to the computer screen.

The monitor was glowing with an eerie periwinkle colored light. Tendrils of periwinkle electricity stretched out from the monitor towards the kids as the glow intensified. The group of teens clung to each other in fear as they stood frozen in spot. The tendrils wrapped around the closest teens: Autumn and Hinote. They were dragged into the screen, their screams echoing behind.

"Autumn!!" Kurama screeched, running closer and getting caught by a tendril.

The others soon suffered the same fate. Moments later the tendrils dissolved. A small furry figure crawled out from under the bed and stood blinking at the monitor screen. The bunny boy climbed onto the computer chair and looked at the screen. He grew pale, "This _can't _be good..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream: ::evil laughter:: This just seemed like the best place to put a cliffhanger! ...I'll get working on the second chapter right now, I promise!

Zero: She will, too. She knows that if she doesn't, Winter will kill her and if she does, she gets caramel.

Dream: Onward! To chapter 2!


	2. Part 2

Dream: Well, I put off chapter 2 for about a month...

Zero: There's a surprise.

Dream: (Fwhaps Zero with a dinosaur bone) Quiet you! Anyway, I had started working on this after the first chapter but then I went away for two weeks and when I came back I forgot about this. :laughs nervously: I have good news though! I've started working on a website with information about all my fanfics. It should be up sometime soon (please don't hold me to this).

Zero: Where the heck did you get a dinosaur bone (takes the bone)

Dream: (points) from that large T-Rex skeleton behind you.

Zero: (looks)

T-Rex: (roars and starts chasing Zero around to recover its rib)

Zero: HOLY FREAKING HELL (running for dear life)

Dream: Well, hope ya enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Last Time_: 

A small furry figure crawled out from under the bed and stood blinking at the monitor screen. The bunny boy climbed onto the computer chair and looked at the screen. He grew pale, "This _can't _be good..."

_Now_:

**Meeting Thine Pixilated Doom, part 2**:

"Ow...my head...this feels just like that time I decided to give my pet toaster a bath but the water triggered some sort of self defense mechanism and I wound up having to go to the hospital causing my mom to completely freak out and take away all my toaster privileges for the rest of my life, except this time I don't smell like burning flesh and my hair hasn't gone all 'Bride of Frankenstein' on me..."

Autumn was sitting up and rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly at what she saw. The world around her appeared to be a forest in Makai although it was eerily quiet. Looking around, she noticed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei passed out nearby. She also saw Touya and Young Genkai passed out on the grass.

"Eh? I don't remember them being with us... And where did Flash and Hinote run off to? They better not be off sparking revolts in Elementary School Cafeterias again! I mean that's just rude, leaving me behind while they go off and have a good time! The nerve of those two! Why I ought to blow up both of them for their insubordination! Yeees...blow them up...excellent idea..." Autumn started to chuckle evilly.

"Ack! What am I saying! Bad Autumn, bad! Blowing up your friends is wrong! That's why preps were created! Why the heck does everything I say come out muffled!" It was at that moment that Autumn noticed a strange weight over her mouth. She poked at it and discovered it to be a metallic mask covering her mouth and nose. She looked down at herself and began to panic. She was dressed exactly like Karasu and her hair was in his fashion.

"AH FUDGELE MONKEYS!" Autumn yelled.

Kurama immediately jumped to attention, "What's wrong!"

The others grudgingly woke up. Genkai and Touya sounded suspiciously like Flash and Hinote when they began whining about their heads hurting. Kurama was looking around frantically, "Autumn! Autumn, where are you! Marco!"

"Polecat!" Autumn answered happily, raising her hand high in the air.

Everyone stared blankly at her. Flash (Genkai) pointed, "Dude, you're Karasu."

Hinote (Touya) pointed at Flash, "Oh my god! Flash shrunk! She actually has to look _up_ at Hiei now!"

"That's really sad." Yusuke commented.

Hiei turned to growl at Yusuke, his hand on the hilt of his katana, "Are you trying to make a statement about my height, detective?"

"Yes!" chirped Autumn at the same time Yusuke answered, "No!"

Hiei glared back and forth at the two of them, "One day I will kill you all and then _I'll_ be the one laughing because you'll be lacking the windpipes necessary to laugh. Until that day arises, I seek comfort in my plots of death and destruction."

"Hiei always has such nice happy things to say! Every word out of his mouth just makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! It's nice to know that I have such a caring friend! Let's all rejoice and sing songs of friendship and joy!" Autumn threw flowers around, quite an interesting thing to see a Karasu look alike do.

Flash groaned, "Again? But you just made us have one of those friendship thingies two days ago! I've had as much friendship as I can handle this month."

"How about next month?"

"Just tell me in advance so I can conveniently catch pneumonia." Flash nodded.

Autumn saluted, "Can do!"

"Does anybody have any idea what's going on?" Kurama asked, his brain not functioning properly due to the stress of seeing his love looking exactly like his most hated rival.

"I do! When the lightning struck it created a way for the evil spirit of my computer, also known as Hiroko, to manifest itself into tendrils of electricity thus enabling her to enact her dastardly plot to trap us all within her realm of digital reality. Since Tokubetsuhen was currently loaded, we became trapped within the game as the game's characters though seeing as how four of us were already characters in the game their appearances did not change; only the clothes they were wearing. Flash, Hinote, and I became characters that seemed best suited for us." Autumn nodded.

"Dear god, that was extremely intelligent! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Hinote panicked.

Kurama stared at Autumn, "So how do we fix this?"

"I have _no_ clue!" Autumn replied, grinning from ear to ear, though it was hardly visible under the mask.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "I hardly see a reason to smile, fox. This is a..."

"FEAR NOT! Autumn shall find a way out of this with her awesome powers of..." Autumn trailed off and began staring at her hands.

"Autumn? Are you ok?" Hinote asked cautiously.

"I have the sudden urge to blow all of you up...and molest Kurama...not necessarily in that order."

Everyone took a few steps away from Autumn. Flash laughed nervously, "Just don't act on any of those urges and we'll be fine."

"Not even the molesting Kurama one?"

"Not even the molesting Kurama one."

"Damn."

Kurama cleared his throat, "If you're quite through discussing my molestation, perhaps it would be a good idea to try and find a way out of here, ne?"

"Oh! Oh! Hinote, make it snow so we can attach Yusuke and Kuwabara to a sled and make them run around like sled dogs!" Autumn suggested.

Yusuke stared, "How is that going to help us get out of here?"

Autumn shrugged, "I don't know...but it would be _really_ funny."

"I agree with Autumn." Hiei stated. His eyes then widened and his face paled, "I agree with Autumn!"

"The horror!" Flash yelled.

"BUNNY!" Autumn squealed.

Kurama was rubbing his head to try and come up with an escape plan. "Autumn, this is hardly the time to yell about bunnies."

"No, no! Bunny! Right there! In the sky!" Autumn pointed at a screen that had appeared over their heads which showed Tenka looking at them.

"Tenka?" Hinote blinked.

The group had to strain in order to hear Tenka's voice over the static. "Is everyone alright?"

"Well, if you ignore the fact that I've shrunk about two feet and Autumn's become a sadistic pedophile, then yes, everyone's alright." Flash answered.

"That's good. Listen, I may have figured out a way to get you out of there."

"Really? Tell us!" Yusuke yelled at the rabbit. There was a small explosion by his foot. He looked over to see Autumn glaring at him.

"Don't yell at my rabbit!"

Yusuke whimpered as Tenka cleared his throat, "I believe that you have an hour to fight your way through a tournament in order to escape from the game. If you fail, you'll be stuck in the game forever."

"How do you know?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Tenka.

"It says it in this popup threat note thing that the computer wrote. I mean...I'm just smart like that." Tenka rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

Autumn scratched her head, "But in the game, the tournaments are one-on-one...Does that mean that we're going to have to defeat each other to get out of here? And if we did, wouldn't that make the losers disappear?"

"I know!" Yusuke grinned, feeling proud of his idea.

Flash rolled her eyes, "Yusuke we are _not_ taking on a large group of enemies all at once and throwing punches in every direction, hoping to hit something."

"Oh...well in that case, I don't know." Yusuke scratched his head.

Just then a melodic 'ding' was heard followed by a computer voice saying, "You've got death threat!"

"Hey! We've got another death threat from the computer!" Tenka yelled happily.

Hiei crossed his arms, "I don't see why you're so happy about that."

"What does it say?" Kurama asked.

Tenka was whistling as his eyes scanned the popup. "It says: _You must all fight in the tournament. If one of you wins then you will all go free. If you all lose, then you will be trapped in the game forever. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!_ I guess that means that you have to fight each other."

"Gee, ya think?" Hinote rolled his eyes.

"I call first battle!" Kuwabara yelled.

Autumn pointed at Kuwabara, "That's not the way it works. First, Tenka has to start the tournament by selecting his character. The character he chooses has the first battle and the others are chosen at random."

"OK! I'm gonna choose...Karasu!" Tenka stated as he pushed the button.

"WOOHOO! CARNAGE!" Autumn yelled. She stopped and rubbed her neck nervously. "Eh heh heh...Let's just get this over with as soon as possible. The urges to mutilate things are getting stronger."

There was some happy tournament music and the world went black for a minute. The group then reappeared in the forest. In place of Tenka's image was a large table which had all of their pictures along with the pictures of nine other people from Yu Yu Hakusho. The first two pictures flashed and enlarged. It was Autumn vs. Sniper.

"Good luck, Autumn." Kurama said as he watched her walk into the center of the forest clearing.

Her opponent materialized in front of her. Autumn began to laugh insanely and summoned her little bat bomb things. "AW! So _cute_! Go, cute little bats of death! GO!"

It didn't take very long for Autumn to get the hang of her explosive powers. She managed to finish Sniper off without receiving more than a scratch from him. She walked back to the others whistling happily, "That was fun!"

Kurama shivered. He then gazed up at the scoreboard where Sniper's picture had a big x through it. The image went back to the main image. The next two pictures began to flash. It was Yusuke and Hinote. The two boys looked at each other after walking to the center of the clearing.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're my friend." Yusuke said to Hinote.

Hinote nodded and grinned evilly. Flash elbowed Autumn, but since Autumn was tall and Flash was not, Flash wound up elbowing Autumn's knee. Autumn started laughing at Flash. Flash waited for Autumn to stop, meanwhile adding the event to her 'Reasons why Autumn will pay' list. Once she finally stopped laughing, Flash spoke up, "Who are you rooting for?"

"We have to root for one of them?" Autumn asked in horror.

"That upsets you? Please don't tell me it has something to do with _friendship_. If it does, I'll have to cut off your Kurama privileges for the rest of the month. He's starting to rub off on you." Flash glared at Kurama.

Kurama rolled his eyes and turned back to the beginning battle. Autumn shook her head, "No, what I meant was, why do we have to root for one? Maybe there'll be a tie and then they'll _both_ disappear!"

"Huzzah! I mean...that would be _awful_." Flash smiled innocently at Kurama who had turned to glare at her. She had her fingers crossed behind her back and in her head she was chanting, _No speech. No speech. No speech._

Yusuke and Hinote both started the battle immediately. It appeared to be a pretty one-sided battle since Hinote's Shards of Winter attack hit Yusuke at full force but none of Yusuke's attacks connected with their target. Hinote appeared a different person during his battle and this new person was suspiciously comfortable using Touya's attacks, almost as if he'd been an ice demon his entire life.

The battle continued on, Yusuke finally managing to hit Hinote with his spirit gun. It was no use; Hinote soon had Yusuke down to his last smidgeon of health. That's when Yusuke got brutal, hitting Hinote right out of the air and pummeling him relentlessly. He managed to get Hinote's health into the red before he was finished off by Hinote's ice sword. Hinote walked back to the others with a sigh as Yusuke disappeared from the field.

The next battle was announced on the image screen. It was Hiei vs. Sensui. Sensui materialized on the other side of the field. A smirk spread on his face and they could see his eyes shining with bloodlust. Hiei scoffed and stepped out into the field, already walking with the air of one who has won.

"_Now_ who are you rooting for?" Flash asked Autumn. Autumn could tell that the question was really, "You're rooting for Hiei, aren't you? Just a friendly reminder: I know where you live. D"

Autumn laughed nervously and took out a flag which had Hiei's picture on it, "Heh heh, go Hiei!"

"Good girl." Flash tossed an Autumn Morsel in the air. Autumn immediately caught it and smashed it against the mask. She didn't seem to realize that it hadn't reached her mouth. She sat at Flash's feet on all fours, allowing Flash to pat her head.

The battle started with Hiei attempting to use the fist of the mortal flame. I say attempting because Sensui shot him with his literal 'hand gun' before he could finish his attack. After that, the attacks were relentless, allowing Hiei only one hit with his sword and even that did minimal damage. The battle was over just as soon as it had started and Hiei vanished from the field. Sensui went to stand on the other side of the clearing.

Flash started in shock, "Hiei...gone...poof...Hiei...Hiei!"

"It's ok, Flash. You'll get your revenge." Autumn said, patting Flash on the shoulder.

The next two contestants materialized on the field. It was Rinku and Shishiwakkamaru. After a fierce battle, Shishi walked away victorious. He took his place near Sensui. The next fight was announced on the screen. It would be Flash vs. the Elder Toguro brother. He materialized on the other side of the field and Flash stormed out to meet him. She was not in a good mood.

It took her a little time to get used to her powers as Genkai, but once she did she was unstoppable. She hit Toguro with her spirit gun and spirit wave techniques along with some other attacks. Toguro was doing pretty good as well, managing to take Flash's life down into the red. Flash had Toguro's life down to a sliver and attacked him yet again. He managed to survive by using his hand as an exact replica of himself. This managed to shock (and disturb) the spectators. He got in another hit before Flash managed to take him down.

"Wow! You beat him so quickly! I can't believe I had trouble with him in the Dark Tournament!" Kuwabara started to laugh stupidly.

"Kuwabara, you had trouble with him because you're a weak, pathetic monkey." Flash stated.

Kurama glared at her, "Flash..."

"It's what Hiei would've said..." Flash faked a sniffle, hoping that that would make Kurama have mercy upon her soul and spare her a speech.

Kurama gave her a sympathetic look, "Don't worry, Flash, we'll get him back."

Flash looked around at the people who were left with her. Kuwabara was scratching his head while attempting to figure out what Flash had just said to him. Autumn was playing patty cake with one of her little bat bombs and Hinote was summoning and un-summoning his ice sword while saying, "Sword appear, sword go poof. Sword appear, sword go poof."

Flash looked at Kurama with a raised eyebrow, "And you say _not_ to worry?"

The next fight began. It was between Bui and Younger Toguro. Bui was totally overwhelmed by the muscle head. Bui's health bar was quickly reduced to zero, though he remained fighting. Autumn dismissed it as a glitch in the game. The glitch allowed Bui to get Toguro's health into the red. He was then finally defeated. Toguro stood near the other computer players who had won. The next battle was announced. It was Kurama vs. Kuwabara.

"Woohoo! Go Kurama! If you lose to Kuwabara you will have brought shame to all living creatures!" Autumn yelled.

"Do it for our eyes!" Flash commanded, holding her hand up to block Kuwabara from view.

"Sword appear, sword go poof. Sword appear, sword go..." Hinote looked up from his ice sword to see Autumn and Flash glaring at him, "...err...I mean...Go Kurama!"

The fight got underway. Kurama attempted to plant a seed in Kuwabara's body but this failed. Kuwabara's attacks were strategy-less yet strong. Blows were traded back and forth between the two fighters, though Kurama soon found himself overpowered. His strategy failing, Kurama attempted to transform into his foxy demon form but this, because it takes three turns, failed as well. He managed to lower Kuwabara's health quite a bit but in the end he was finished off by Kuwabara's spirit sword.

Autumn stared in horror at the field, her mouth hanging open (even though it couldn't be seen under her mask) and her eyes pupil-less. Flash and Hinote quickly stepped away. Kuwabara walked back to the group beaming with pride, "So, anything you want to say to me now that you see how awesome I am?"

"Run." Flash and Hinote answered at the same time.

"Run?"

They directed Kuwabara's attention to Autumn. Her hair was floating in the air around her and she held in each hand a large bomb. She was glaring evilly at Kuwabara, "You...made...Kurama...disappear...You...will...**_DIE_**!"

Flash and Hinote stood to the side, watching as Autumn chased Kuwabara around. Hinote pointed, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"If you have a death wish, by all means, try to stop her. I, on the other hand, will stay here at a safe distance and keep all of my limbs attached to my body." Flash responded.

"I like your plan better." Hinote stated.

During this whole event, the final match of the first round had started. It was between Jin and the Doctor. Like so many others before him, the Doctor fought back the hardest when he had a small amount of life left. But he still lost. Jin took his place with the other victorious computer players. Autumn finally stopped chasing Kuwabara when she noticed the forest disappear. The players were relocated to a Makai plateau. Around their platform they could see the forest and other large stones protruding through the forest canopy.

The first battle was Autumn vs. Hinote. Hinote again fought as if he had always been an ice demon. Autumn, blinded by the rage of Kurama being gone and a bit overconfident since her health bar started out higher than his, was already on her way to defeat. The battle lasted long as Autumn struggled to regain control of the situation. Hinote kept on attacking and, though his health bar went down, managed to win. When he walked over to the others, Flash smacked him.

"Baka! You weren't supposed to win! Now I'm stuck here with _you_ and the overwhelmingly stupid one!" Flash crossed her arms and glared at Hinote.

Hinote sniffled, "You don't luffels me!"

"_No_."

"Aww..." Hinote walked off to sulk in a nonexistent corner.

**Meanwhile**:

Autumn appeared in a virtual dimension of nothingness. She looked around and saw Kurama playing a game of cards with Hiei and Yusuke. They looked up when they noticed Autumn. Autumn waved. Yusuke motioned for her to sit down. She did so.

"Who'd you lose to?" Hiei asked.

"Hinote." Autumn said, thoroughly embarrassed.

Hiei started laughing. Yusuke pat Autumn on the shoulder, "It's ok, I know how you feel."

"At least you didn't lose to Kuwabara..." Kurama sighed.

"No, but I did almost make his limbs disintegrate." Autumn nodded.

"And nobody tried to stop you?" Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Kurama, would _you_ have wanted to get between Autumn and her prey while she's got Karasu's body?" Hiei asked.

Kurama considered this, "Err...no..."

"Exactly." Hiei nodded.

"So whacha playin'?" Autumn asked in a childish voice.

Yusuke held out some cards to her, "Strip Poker."

Kurama glared at Yusuke. A death plant grew behind the fox, dripping acid from its mouth. Yusuke laughed nervously when he saw the plant, "I mean...Go Fish!"

Autumn looked to Kurama to see what Yusuke was so afraid of, but the death tree had been reduced to a harmless little daisy. She shrugged and took the cards.

**Back at the fighting arena**:

The next match was between Sensui and Shishiwakkamaru. Sensui made Shishi look like a doll being kicked around. He quickly defeated Shishi, despite the swordsman's efforts to save himself. Sensui calmly walked back to his place on the sidelines. Flash and Younger Toguro were featured in the next fight. They both stepped out into the arena and took their fighting positions. Flash began using some of her best moves on Toguro but it quickly became obvious that none of them would work. Toguro was just too powerful. Flash tried hard to keep herself alive but Toguro triumphed in the end.

"And then there were two..." Hinote said solemnly.

Kuwabara tapped Hinote's shoulder, "Hey, what's going to happen if both of us lose?"

"Oh, we'll all be trapped in this game for eternity. No big deal, really. Wanna see a neat trick? Watch this! Sword appear, sword go poof."

Kuwabara smacked him, "That joke is old. Don't ever use it again."

"Aww..." Hinote whimpered.

Kuwabara then noticed it was his turn to fight. He trotted over to the ring and found himself facing Jin. The fight started. By some miracle, Kuwabara completely overpowered Jin. He didn't get hit by any of the wind demon's attacks. Hinote stood there staring blankly. Kuwabara walked back to his companion feeling quite proud of himself.

"You...he...no damage...beat...winning..._you_..." Hinote pointed at Kuwabara and stared.

Kuwabara grinned, "That's right! I am _the_ best fighter in the world!"

Hinote took a few steps backwards. The world around them disappeared and they were transported to a digital dimension. The ground beneath them was made up of a grid of blue lines. The sky above them was black with grey clouds and stars in it. Hinote stepped up to fight and was met by Sensui. They fought a fierce battle but in the end Sensui appeared victorious. Hinote disappeared and Sensui walked back to the sidelines.

Kuwabara stepped up to face Younger Toguro. The two fighters began with equal health bars. Kuwabara started swinging his Spirit Sword around in an attempt to hit Toguro. Toguro, of course, dodged and punched Kuwabara. Kuwabara countered with a punch of his own. This went on for several minutes. Toguro then summoned his energy for a final blow. Kuwabara managed to just barely dodge and slash Toguro with his sword, ending the match. Toguro vanished leaving Kuwabara to do a little victory dance.

**Meanwhile**:

Hinote appeared in the void where the others were. He waved, "Hi everyone!"

"Hinote! But if you're here then that means..." Yusuke began.

"Our freedom is in the hands of the incapable and asinine Kuwabara." Hiei finished.

Everyone was silent for a moment as the reality of the situation sunk in. They then groaned in unison, "We're doomed!"

**Back at the fighting arena**:

The arena had changed yet again. Sensui and Kuwabara were now in a rather large stadium. There were digital demons filling the stands all around them. The two fighters were standing in the ring ready to fight. The fight started off with Sensui using Kazuya's gun to shoot at Kuwabara. Kuwabara managed to dodge the bullet fired at him. He then fired his spirit sword at Sensui. Sensui took a bit of damage. Kuwabara didn't give him time to recover. He started to punch and kick Sensui. The former spirit detective, taken by surprise, took a fair amount of damage from the assault.

Sensui didn't give up or show any signs of worry. He summoned golden armor around himself and fired some sparklies at Kuwabara. (Don't kill me, I haven't seen the end of the Sensui saga because Cartoon Network is _evil_ and I don't know the name of the attack since the game is completely in Japanese. No, sparklies is not a word but it ought to be. _Obey the sparklies!_ D We now return you to your previously scheduled fanfic chapter, already in progress.) Kuwabara was hit with the attack full force. He reverted to using his Spirit Sword to slash at his opponent blindly. Surprisingly, he actually managed to hit Sensui and win the match.

Sensui faded into nothingness. The scenery then faded and Kuwabara was left in the dark. There was a flash of light and then Kuwabara was sitting on the floor of Autumn's room along with all of the others. Kuwabara stood up, smiling, "Aren't you guys going to thank me? I just saved all of you!"

"Do we all agree that there was a power surge and we were all electrocuted, causing us to become unconscious and all have the same horrible nightmare?" Autumn asked the others.

"Hai!" Her friends responded in unison.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Dream: And now a semi-interesting tidbit for you, the valued reader! In order to write the tournament of this chapter I started a tournament in the game and then documented exactly what happened into the chapter. However, I changed the ending. In the game, Kuwabara lost to Toguro but since that didn't fit with the chapter, I decided to change it. 

Zero: Dream would like you to know that she apologizes for taking so long to finish this fanfic. She doesn't want to keep promising that she'll update and then neglect to do so, so this time she'll say that she isn't sure if she'll work on the fanfics faster.

Dream: I have an interesting new idea for a story that I want to write so it'll motivate me to finish things quicker. I'm still going to work on revising things as well. Plus I'm also going to work on that website thingy. You can check my profile thingy for news and information regarding stuff or my website which is listed on my profile page.

Zero: Please stay tuned for new fanfics.


End file.
